1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory management method that is related to a computing system having a hierarchical memory structure, and more particularly to a memory management method that improves use of a memory space when a call stack is allocated to an internal memory having a high data access speed in the hierarchical memory structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A call stack may be a dynamic data structure storing information associated with a subroutine activated in a computer program. The call stack may be called as an execution stack, a control stack, a function stack, or a run-time stack, or may be just called as a stack.
The call stack may be used to store a return address, to perform a parameter passing, and to store local data.
A caller may push the return address onto the stack, and may pop the return address from the stack when the called subroutine completes a task. When the called subroutine calls another subroutine, the caller may push the return address of the caller onto the stack.
Generally, when a call stack for tasks is allocated in an internal memory having a high data access speed in a computing system including a hierarchical memory arrangement structure, it is preferable to increase use of a memory.